sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky Uzumaki
'History 'Category:Male Characters Sparky is the son of Bolt and Fallen while Shana is also his mother as well due to his father's harem marriage. When his parents and a good percent of his family members were thought to be dead because of the Uzumaki Island disappearing, Sparky and his sister Layla had to grow up around Aphrodite since she was the closest family the two had while also spending some nights at Shiena's house keeping her company since Kara was also missing. Justus and Ciri being a tad bit older than him and Layla were also with them during this. While growing up Sparky and his sister met Riku, Crystal and Raiden and all of them became good friends however Sparky and Raiden seemed to share a friendly rivalry as they always seemed to get in fights with each other. Sparky and Layla continued to get older still seeing no sign of their family members. When the Grineer, Corpus and Infested started to take over they had to take action which meant being seperated from their friends. Crystal, Riku and Raiden understood this and let them do their job and protect the Earth as much as they could. When Sparky was 16 he begged Aphrodite to round up a search party for his parents and family because he had a feeling that they were all out there somewhere. Much to their surprise they find the island and everyone it unaged. Sparky explained everything that had happened to not just Earth but the rest of the Solar System as well. Several months later his father and sister manage to take back all of the planets and Earth as well as they also got to work repairing their home with the help of a lot of other people. When starting High school again he finds out his and his sister's childhood friends go to the same school but much to his displeasure Raiden was dating Crystal. Much like how his father was, he refused to admit he had feelings for Crystal for such a long time but it was obvious with how he reacted towards Raiden. Raiden on the other hand took it as a sign as a new spark in their rivalry, fighting over Crystal day in and day out. When the Winter Festival kicked off Yuki's Elemental Taskforce had an Entry Exams for new rookies to join the ranks, Sparky and Layla were one of them. Raiden was determinded to keep Sparky and Crystal seperated, even if it meant killing him. When Sparky and Raiden were the final battlers they gave it their all. However Raiden surprised everyone as he removed his restriction allowing him full power of his Dark Lightning which originally came from the Dark Lightning Dragon, Shorolath that was Raiden's partner. After a long battle, Raiden manages to impale Sparky through the chest as it looked like it was the end for Sparky. But when Raiden and Shorolath were both insulting his family members that is when he finds the strength to remove Raiden's hand from his chest and Fujin is awaken to lend a hand to Sparky just for that one time as Fujin was the sleeping Lightning Chi wolf that was originally created by Ankhseram. Overflowing with power Sparky used both his Leviathan ice and Lightning Chi to take down Raiden and steal his number 1 rank in Yuki's Taskforce. 'Plot' 'The Phantom's Debut' During the month the world was completely divided and the Uzumaki and Masaomi families were split apart, Spark Uzumaki hid his identity in order to go to a technology museum with his friends Riku, Raiden, Dawnheart and of course always by his side, his A.I Sierra. The small group of kids explored the museum as it had many exhibits to see and learn about. However there was one exhibit that caught all of their eyes, the ghost exhibit which had a supposed non-functioning Ghost Portal. Sparky had the most interest in the portal wondering why it wouldn’t work. Sparky examined it up and down before stepping inside to take an even closer look at the wiring, but when he did his hand had accidently pushed the On switch within the portal itself causing its activation. The portal’s ghostly energy blasted Sparky as ghost DNA fused itself with his own giving him what his Great Grandfather Mike Uzumaki had before, Ghost Powers. Sparky spent the entire rest of the month not only training his Nightmare aura but also his new found ghost powers that he has decided to keep secret. A month later after his family reunites and he is back in school, his first ever real ghost battle started when the lunch menu was changed and the Lunch Lady Ghost invaded his school wanting to punish him and his students for changing the menu. On that day “The Phantom” was born. 'Personality' Sparky takes after his father being the caring type of person and worries about others. He is shown to be very fearful towards the girls such as Riley, Irene, Shinya and Kara but he knows he has yet to feel their full wrath first hand. When he is around Crystal he is always so flustered because of his deep feelings for her. They grow only stronger when Crystal sees Sparky beat Raiden during the Entry Exams while Raiden broke rules just to even the playing field. 'Relationships' 'Bolt Uzumaki' As his father, Bolt is Sparky's biggest role model as he wants to follow his footsteps. Sparky is always wanting his father to train him to get stronger and is always asking him for advice. 'Ciri Masaomi' Sparky has always been bailed out by Ciri and due to this Sparky has seen her as a big sister. He hates when his best friend Riku tries to hopelessly flirt with her but he knows he means well and sometimes it's funny. 'Justus Uzumaki' Sparky and Justus are almost the perfect big brother little brother siblings because Justus is always having Sparky's back when times get rough and Sparky pays Justus back in return by watching his back as well. During the 15 years that most of the family was gone, Justus helped Sparky through the rough times, trying his best to get Sparky's mind off things. 'Layla Uzumaki' Despite all the beatings he gets from Layla, Sparky still cares for his sister and hates seeing when other people are messing with her. 'Crystal' Crystal is Sparky's childhood crush and for the longest he would never admit it. It shows even more when he grows jealous of Raiden dating Crystal right infront of his face. But it seems like after Raiden was being somewhat of a bully towards Sparky, Crystal started worrying about Sparky more so to a point where her true feelings for him slowly start to show. 'Riku' Being another one of Sparky's childhood friends, Riku is the funny yet creepy next door neighbor as Sparky would describe it. Sparky and Riku are the best of friends even though Sparky is constantly mocking him for trying to flirt with Ciri. When it comes to Raiden, Riku is normally siding with Sparky the majority of the time not just because of their close friendship but because Raiden has shown a more rotten side as of late. 'Raiden' Raiden is Sparky's long time childhood rival. Sparky and Raiden as kids always picked fights but they seemed harmless. However it came to their current high school years, Raiden dated Crystal which really set Sparky off. Because of this their rivalry has grown to a point where Raiden tried to kill him during the Entry Exams but failed when Fujin helped Sparky out and defeated Raiden. 'Abilities' 'Leviathan Ice Aura' As the son of Fallen Uzumaki, Sparky has also gained the infamous Leviathan Ice Aura 'Lightning Chi' Having the Lightning Chi Wolf deep within him, Sparky has very special lightning that is said to even outclass Zeus' Lightning. 'The Lightning Chi Wolf- Fujin' Decades and decades ago, Ankhseram created a Lightning Chi wolf as her pet through her own Dark Chi power. However the other Gods and Goddesses disapproved of this for they need not another Chi element being running around because Chi was far too powerful to even replicate into other elements. When this was said, Fujin and Ankhseram were seperated however this didin't stop Fujin from living on. Fujin decided to take on strong enough hosts and lend their hosts power. He has only had a few because not many could handle his power. However being with Sparky has recently proven Sparky may be the perfect host for Lighting Chi. 'Nine-tails Chakra Traits' While his sister was born with a female Nine-tails tailed beast, Sparky didn't miss out on obtaining some power from Kurama either. He has a whole hidden chakra network of unlimited amounts of Kurama's chakra and with this he also has access through the Nine-tails old transformation cloaks. So far he has only revealed to go into the 1-tail cloak but this was only through his anger towards Raiden. Because Kurama is tamed within Bolt, Sparky has better control of the chakra as it won't completely make him lose control however should he allow his anger to fully control the power, the influence will be too much and Sparky will rampage. With an unlimited source of the Nine-tails chakra, Sparky is able to stay in the cloak transformation for long durations in battle making him almost unbeatable. 'The Aura Beast: Azazel and the Nightmare Aura' During the month of October, the Aura Beast known as Azazel who has always been terrorizing people with hellish nightmares, made Sparky a target as his host. Sparky tried everything he could along with the help of his family and friends to avoid becoming Azazel's host, however they failed in doing so. During the early stages of Azazel being sealed within Sparky, Azazel took advantage of Sparky's emotions for Crystal and his hatred that she had died during the war, forcing Sparky to act cold towards people around him, even more so towards his own father since Sparky would blame him for letting Crystal die. However this reverted when Bolt was captured by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. When Sparky reunited with his father with the help of his Aunt Riley, Uncle Thunder and some of the Faction Leaders, hima and his father defeated Momoshiki and returned to Vale. Now Azazel remains within Sparky, manipulating his anger whenever the chance arises. 'The Elements and the Avatar State' During battle with Mard Geer in the void with his father, Veronica, Etherious and Zeref, Sparky was overwhelmed the amount of power Mard had since he was not only facing Mard's Curse Power but also a large sum of Void Aura and Insanity aura that was pulsing through Mard's body. When Sparky was on the brink of passing out after a large scale attack from Mard, deep within his bloodline his great Grandfather's Avatar State activated, giving birth to a new Avatar as Sparky unleashed all 4 of the main elements onto Mard. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Male Characters Category:Sentients